dObsessions's Song Parodies!
by dObsessions
Summary: This is an fanfic solely for the purpose of writing song parodies! Leave a review with the song and fandom you want to see on here and I'll do my best. Labeled as a HTTYD/ROTG cross because most parodies I make will probably be either one. Please no slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! I've been making song parodies for my INTENSE DEDICATIONS and will post one probably once or twice a week. If you want me to make a song parody, leave a review with the name of the song of your choice and one of the following:**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Frankenweenie**

**Frozen **

**Anything Pixar**

**Wreck it Ralph**

**Danny Phantom**

**Kingdom Keepers**

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**ROTBTD**

**if you are in another fandom, just leave the song and fandom title in a review and I'll do my best. Oh, I have labeled this as an ROTG/DP xover because 1) more people are likely to see it, and 2) a majority of the songs I make will probably be between those two. now taking requests!**


	2. Crazy

**Yay, first parody is up! This is dedicated to my first reviewer, changeofheart505, who requested Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. I saw the lyrics and thought of it as a soft song before realizing it was a rap. So if it sounds different than you expected, I'm sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Crazy, or ROTG.**

* * *

**Jack:**

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my life

There was something so pleasant about that place.

Even your emotions had an echo

In so much space

**Jack's sister:**

And when you're out there

Without care,

**Jack:**

Yeah, you I couldn't touch

**Jack's sister**

But it wasn't because I didn't believe enough

I believed too much

**Both:**

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

probably _  
_

**Pitch:**

And I hope that you are having the time of your life

But think twice, that's my only advice

**Jack:**

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,

Ha ha ha bless your soul

You really think you're in control

**Pitch:**

Well, I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me

**Jack's sister:**

My hero had the heart to lose his live out on the Pond

And all I remember is thinking, I don't want him to be gone

Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun

**Jack:**

It's no coincidence I did what I've done

And that I died having fun

But I was crazy

**Jack's sister:**

Maybe you're crazy

**Both:**

Maybe we're crazy

Probably

* * *

**And there you go! I didn't change many lyrics, because they fit very well. I can see why you relate the song to the movie! Hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Jack Frost DP Theme Song

**Hiya again! I brought the new parody! Okay, I've seen A LOT of these on tumblr and gave it a shot. Any similarities are coincidental. Did you know the county i live in is was THE ONLY FLIPPING COUNTY IN THE STATE TO HOLD SCHOOL?! **

**JMarieAllenPoe: sorry, but I don't do slash. Why? Um, 1) I'm 13, 2) this is rated K+, and 3!) God made Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve. If you want me to still do them, I can make them slash-free. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada.**

* * *

CUE THE EPIC RAPPERS WHO DO THE THEME SONG FOR DP!

**_Jack Frost: Danny Phantom Intro_**

He's a guardian Jack, Jack, Jack Frost

Yo, Jack Frost he was just eighteen

When him and sister went ice skating

The ice was thin and she was shaking

_Gotta guard the fun cuz he's Jack Frost_

She was so scared he thought she might quit,

But Jack told her she could handle it

There was a great big crash and she screamed his name,

he had told her it was just a game

When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair and icy blue eyes

He could make snow balls, freeze things, and fly

He was much more unique than the other guys

So then Jack knew what he had to do,

he had to stop Pitch Black from coming through

He's here to fight with the Guardian crew

Gotta guard the fun cuz he's Jack Frost

Gotta guard the fun cuz he's Jack Frost

Gotta guard the fun cuz he's Jack Frost

Gotta guard the fun cuz he's**_Jack Frost!_**

* * *

**There ya have it! Oh, CALLIN ALL DP AND/OR KK FANS! I am doing a fic where DP and co. Go to disney world and get to be part of the new Kingdom Keepers movie, with some twists along the way. Funny, I'm going there tomorrow! Anyway, should it be a reveal or no? this is also a challenge I'll post on all my stuff. So if ya wanna try, go for it! details will be posted in a new story tomorrow. Tell me if you accept in a review along with requests! No slash! *looks at JMarieAllenPoe* Now, I need to finish packing...**


	4. Concrete Angel

**Hiya again! I'm almost in Disney and decided to update this fic! Your welcome! :) this song is in Jack's sister's perspective, and with these lyrics give the song has a whole new meaning. I think it's really touching and I hope you do too. Also tell me if you're going to do the challenge! Always accepting requests!**

**changeofheart505: I will get to your songs very soon but probably won't be able to update until sunday. **

**IDNOROTG**

She walks to school without her brother Jack

Soon everyone knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin the same dress she wore at the Pond

She tries to forget that her brother is gone.

_Oohhh_

The teacher wants to but doesn't ask

Why is she hiding behind the mask?

Jack had drowned in cold instead of warm

Little does she know that he is reborn

Through the wind and his snow

They will stand and fight the cold

In a world he'll never rise above

Because her pleads made him sink

He now flies through the place he still calls home

Guardian Angel

She starts crying in the middle of the night

Nobody hears when they blow out their lights

Jackson's soul caught in the hands of fate

When he saved her and she couldn't do the same

But through the wind and his snow

They will stand and fight the cold

In a world he didn't rise above

Because her pleads made him sink

And he still lives in the place he still calls home

Guardian Angel

A statue stands in a frozen place

A boy that's still alive today

Her name is written on a withered rock

A spirit that all but one forgot

Through the wind and his snow

He had to watch as she let it go

Of the world she's risen above

but her dreams gave them wings

And they'll fly through the places they're still loved

Guardian Angels

**Yes, I have Emma die in the end, but she's happy! Right? Like I said earlier, press the adorable plushie button below and I'll give you Ghirardelli chocolate! With sour patch kids! Go! I'll expect my reviewees to have obeyed me by the time I leave Hollywood Studios tomorrow! **


End file.
